Pitter Pat: A Warriors Songfic
by Author-Insomniac
Summary: CrowxLeaf, songfic to Pitter Pat by Erin McCarley. Leafpool's internal struggle to find where her true loyalties lie. K for the ONE suggestive hint, which is subtle! One-shot.


_**My first song-fic! Whoopee! I'm not a huuuggeee fan of this pairing…well, actually, I'm not a fan AT ALL, but this song suited it so well. I hope I do this song fic correctly. So R&R, and tell me what you think ;)**_

Rain pattered on the ground as thunder rumbled in the dark sky. Two lithe shapes ran swiftly across the wet grass, pelts brushing as they darted away from a lake that glistened in the distance.

"C'mon, Leafpool, we're almost there!" The smoky black tom mewed gently to the she-cat beside him, whose paws were dragging with exhaustion.

She nodded in determination as Crowfeather slowed, approaching a large bush that could shelter the cats from the storm. They crawled under the protective foliage, shaking water droplets from their pelts as they curled up together.

Leafpool's amber eyes stayed open, though. She couldn't believe that she had actually done it. Actually run away with Crowfeather. What StarClan must think of her, a medicine cat, running away with a warrior from another clan.

_Tugged the moon into the ground__  
><em>_Turned this bedroom upside down tonight__  
><em>_Took my faith and I breathed it out__  
><em>_Then walked right through a cloud of flashing lights, bright lies._

Leafpool knew that she loved Crowfeather. And he loved her back. But she still missed her family. Her sister, her parents, her clanmates…had she made the right decision, leaving her clan?

_Pain takes my heart's place__  
><em>_The love we made, we cant erase it, don't wanna face it…_

She shifted restlessly. She had left her mentor, who was aging, and broken the warrior code! Was StarClan disappointed in her? Were they even still watching over her? Inside, she was a storm of emotions. Her conscience screamed at her internally, making her feel sick.

_Pitter pat, the angel on my shoulder__  
><em>_Is haunting me tonight__  
><em>_Tick tock, the clock is getting louder__  
><em>_Ready for me to decide_

So should she leave Crowfeather, her love, and return to her clan? Now Crowfeather's pelt burned like stones in green-leaf, making her uncomfortable and guilty. She shouldn't do this, it was all wrong, fate was against them…

But then she looked into Crowfeather's eyes, saw the love written in them, and just couldn't resist…

_I've lost my sense of right and wrong__  
><em>_Well-justified my soul to carry on__  
><em>_It feels so damn good to write off the rules__  
><em>_But when a new day breaks, I'm left a fool I'm such a fool_

What had she done? She had to return before this got even more out of hand. But Crowfeather and she were meant to be together. Leafpool's head swirled as she and Crowfeather set off. She couldn't make herself happy. Either way she put it, Leafpool would lose, in the end. It was her clan or her mate.

_Pain takes my heart's place__  
><em>_The love we made, we cant erase it, don't wanna face it_

Each pawstep she took, each second that ticked by, was leading her farther and farther away from her clan. Her home. The cats that were her family. Leafpool wanted to curl up in a ball and close her eyes to the world that was so unfair. But she wasn't a kit. She had to face this. She had to decide.

_Pitter pat, the angel on my shoulder__  
><em>_Is haunting me tonight__  
><em>_Tick tock, the clock is getting louder__  
><em>_Ready for me to decide_

They traveled all day. But now it was another sunset, the light was fading from another day that she had waited, indecisive. The sun was coming down. She had to decide.

___The sun is coming down on me__  
><em>_Could fate be so unkind?_

"C-crowfeather…" The words that followed broke Leafpool's heart as she spoke them. She couldn't bear to watch the agony and indescribable pain in his eyes. His eyes that usually sparkled like the sun, now also setting, fading to the black of night. Ending a day, ending a relationship. Ending a future. But Leafpool would never stop loving him. Ever.

_Pain takes my heart's place__  
><em>_The love we made remains_


End file.
